


That Stupid Couch

by SimplySly



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySly/pseuds/SimplySly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That stupid couch.  It was so easy to slip back into the mindframe of 20 years ago.  Mostly mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid Couch

Colin wearily placed his key in the lock and turned it.He opened the door and was already half way out of his jacket when he noticed the soft light coming from the living room, light that had no reason to be there.

 

“Hello,” he called cautiously, wishing he had something more substantial than the nearby umbrella to defend himself with, just in case.Movement, and a tall shadow blocked the light from the other room.Colin relaxed, he knew that form.“Ryan.”

 

“Hey.I was in the area and thought I’d stop by.”Ryan-speak for having stayed to long in one place, especially as it was a great distance from Toronto, and Colin.The older man smiled at his friend, understanding how Ryan chaffed under too many restrictions.  


 

“You know you’re always welcome.” Ryan smiled self consciously and half shrugged.

 

“I, uh, thought that I should bring something.It’s in the living room, come on.”As Ryan turned to head back into the room, Colin finished taking off his jacket and shoes, thinking fondly on the time when neither had moved so hesitantly around each other.He padded after Ryan in stocking feet, the tile a welcome coolness after too many hours standing.

 

“Oh my.”Colin stopped in the doorway, Ryan just to the side, looking incredibly nervous over this “gift.”

 

Colin looked at his living room, and felt his throat tighten and tears form in his eyes.It was his living room, but not how he left it that morning as he headed off to a long day of shooting and asshole directors.It was his living room as he had it more than 20 years ago, when he and Ryan had spent everyday practically in each others’ pockets. There was the crappy couch, an ugly shade of green that made pea soup look appetizing. That stupid couch that they had laughed on, and fucked on. It looked to be as lumpy and ugly as he remembered. In front of it was a battered coffee table, legs taped together after being landed on one too many times by their roughhousing. Everything, down to the pictures on the walls, was the same.It was like going back in time.This was the room when he and Ryan had been so happy, back before Deb, before Pat, before Whose Line.  
  

 

“I thought, it might be good for us to remember.”Colin turned and embraced his friend with spontaneity reminiscent of the end of the ‘Colin Hoedown.’If Ryan’s arms wrapped around him just a little too tight, and the hug lasted just a little too long, Colin knew not to mention it.Instead, he asked the question that had bugged him since he entered the room.

 

“Where on earth did you find this?And how did you get everything to look so similar to what we used to have?”As he spoke, he moved to more closely examine the furniture.Now that he was looking, he could see the slight imperfections that marked it as not being the ones he had owned all those years ago. The couch was a shade too green, the one he had was faded from too many years by an open window. The table had legs that were broken in the wrong place, and was more of an oak than a pine.The pictures were a tad too glossy to be 20 years old; some of the other pieces seemed too new as well.Still, it was close enough to pass, and it was apparent that this wasn’t the result of some whim of Ryan’s.The detail and effort to get this here and set up before he got home proved that.

 

“Here and there.If you know where to look, it was pretty easy.”The taller man moved from his place beside the door and sat down on the (stupid, ugly) couch, which promptly attempted to swallow him.He grimaced and reached for one of the cans of beer on the table.Colin grinned, joining him in it’s upholstered maw.Once on the stupid couch, it took little effort to slip back into the mindframe of 20 years ago, and soon they were joking like nothing had ever happened. Colin would shove Ryan, who would shove right back, which ended up with them breaking the table (again) and lying in the pieces, clutching each other in laughter.

 

When the laughter ended and Ryan’s lips met his, there was no resistance.

 

In the morning, their aching backs told them that they were too old to be pulling such stunts, and especially too old for sleeping on the couch (which was much too small for either of their 6 ft + frames).Stupid couch.Stupid beer.Stupid them.Still, it was the first time in years that Colin could look at Ryan and smile without thinking of what might have been.He cooked breakfast while Ryan used up most of the hot water, trying to get the knots in his back to untie.

 

“Hey, Col?”Colin turned to find Ryan standing there in a towel, dripping a trail from the shower to the kitchen.“Is there a time limit to the whole welcome thing?”Colin rolled his eyes.

 

“Has there ever been?” Ryan grinned.

 

“Have you called in sick?”

 

“Got the day off.And if you ever get your lazy ass in gear, Stiles, and get dressed, we might actually be able to do something with it.”Ryan tried to look affronted.

 

“My ass is not lazy, Mochrie!” Colin cast him a disbelieving look as he finished dishing up the food.“I bet that I can get more done today than you!”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah!”And thus began another typical day with Ryan and Colin, two ten year olds trapped in adult bodies.Nothing was settled, but when Colin paused to think about it, he rather thought that it didn’t need to be.They had each other, they had the moment, and that stupid couch taking up space in his living room. What else did they really need?


End file.
